joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Copebot
Summary Godmode Slayer (Bot) is a Character who is willing to slay all of the Godmodes that disrespect or claim to be beyond the Tiering System. It has existed during the fall between the Mayron Legenrok and Logan Paul shaking existence itself. It has the will to kill all the Low Quality, Spectral Destroyers, OC, Beyond the concept of being beyond concept, when the last bad Godmode dies, it will explode and dissappear. It is part of the Anti-Godmode Alliance. A message from Godmode Slayer to the Rebellious Alliances: WHATEVER DO YOU DO, DON'T SCREW WITH THE ADMINS ' Powers and Stats 'Tier: Slays anyone who disrespects the Tiering System (At least Admin Level), gets rid of anybody that says beyond the concept, Beyond the Tiering System, Can create Paradoxes, Anything connected with the Destroyers or the Alliances.) Goal: '''Bring back the Good Characters into life, like Memes and Oftenly Exaggerated Characters, destroys fools and weaklings like Spectral Destroyers, Low Quality Pages, Self Insert Characters that have no meme or wanked status, making sure the Wiki is Godmode-Free as possible and clean up the Wiki.) It was destined to make sure the trend of Godmodes decrease from the Start.) '''Name: Godmode Slayer Origin: '''A bot designed and made by '''Seol404, Crabwhale, MaxForward, Yellowpig10, Ryukama '''and '''Copeten Gender: N/A Age: September 2018 Classification: Bot (Clean up tool) Powers and Abilities: Bot Manipulation, Page Deletion, Admin Manipulation Attack Potency: Invincible, it is a Bot that was specifically created to get rid of all Godmodes until the last one. At least Admin Level '(They keep up everyday to get rid of Category Spam and Spam Pages, they can delete pages, it deletes weaklings like the Spectral Destroyer or any Godmode that disrespect the Tiering System.) 'Speed: Enough to keep up the Low Quality Gang '(Literally you can't outrun this machine, it can clear as many as 2,000 Categories of many pages within a few minutes, it was able to clear 4Chan Shitler's Categories in less than a minute.) 'Lifting Strength: At least Admin Level '(They keep up everyday to get rid of Category Spam and Spam Pages, they can delete pages.) 'Striking Strength: Enough to smash Bad Low Quality Godmodes Durability: Invincible '(Its a Bot while your weak pathetic Characters and Gods haven't affected anything in this wiki while it clears of your weak characters.) You can't stop this Bot, it is automatic and no Godmode is worthy to shut it down.) '''Stamina: Endless '(Its a Bot, so It keeps up to get rid of Godmodes.) '''Range: '''Across ' profiles and the Community.) '''Standard Equipment: Admin Dashboard' Intelligence: Highly Intelligent '''(Its a bot specifically designed by Admins with an Intelligent Being to get rid of Godmodes.) '''Weaknesses: Godmodes Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Page Deletion: '''Get rids of Terrible Godmodes. It gets rid of these types of Godmodes like beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond the concept when they really aren't and they are just a pathetic excuse. Spectral Destroyers, it gets rid of those pages as they claim to rule all of existence as demons, but they are just edgy average Godmodes at the top of the Godmodes. * '''Category Removal: '''Removes useless Categories like a Male with a Female Categories. * Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bots Category:Memetic tier Category:Get rids of Categories Category:Wikia Protector